survivor_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Beck Oliver
Beck Oliver (Beckett Oliver) Was a competetor in Survivor Redemption Island. Life at camp Beck was put in the Capezo tribe. On his first day he was chosen to do a task against Caleb Rivers. He proved he was a strong physical player winning the challenge and flint for his team. This gained him respect. However in the first challenge Beck was in charge of pulling the boat. Some argued that he and Noel did not work well together. Beck even said himself that Noel's a piece of work. Beck played a main part in alot of decisions at camp. He bonded with Hanna Marin in the first few days as they grouped together to decide to vote of Trina Vega. However it was soon clear Beck wasn't very sociable this put target on his back. However his team decided strength was better. He was almost injured on the second challenge but escaped by the skin of his teeth. Beck was a great worker around camp. He was also quite the eye candy. Multiple irls from Havic and Capezo saying they would love to date him. Beck is a strong guy and a strong swimmer. This was poven multiple times. Beck also found himself intruiged by Jade West . She proved to be strong and confident. He found himself curious. At one of the challenges Beck spoke to Jade. She was complainin about her tribe. He laughed and she told him that Sean was out next. Beck wondered how she knew. Then at the next challenge Jade was still there and Sean was gone. He was the only one not suprised. The Merge After they merged Beck began to get to know Jade. Although he was in his Capezo alliance he disliked the players he was with. After discussing Jade's idol scheme with Sean. After this he formed an aliiance with Jade and the other Havics. Givin them numbers. He won individual immunity meaning he was safe nd went along with Jade's plan. Capezo were shocked when Spencer Hastings was voted out. Knowing someone flipped teams. After tribal he slept next to Jade. People realized that Beck betrayed them. Noel wanted him gone. Beck, Jade and their third wheel Aria planned to get out Noel. Howeve Andre and Caleb sided with Capezo to get out Robbie Shapiro a fellow teammate. After this tribal Capezo wanted Beck gone. But he managed to stay in another week by tricking cat into voting Lucas and workin once again with havic to blindside Emily. After coming together to vote out Lucas. Beck went back to Jade. The two became very close and were very touchy-feely as Cat described it. They even shared a sweet kiss. But this relief was short lived after Jade won the immunity challenge. She willed to ive up her necklace for him. He told her not to wanting her to stay in the game. Unfortunately Beck was voted out at the next Tribal. He rejected a hug at the end from everyone except Jade. She was very sad to see him go and was almost in tears. As was he. Jury Beck was the 5th jury member. Sadly Jade did not make it to the final three. Beck was brutal when he addressed his team. Calling Andre selifsh, Hanna manipulative and Aria a follower. He did say that Aria deserved it though and his vote went towards Aria. Live Tribal Council At the live tribal Beck was noticed sitting next to Jade. They were linked hands and kept looking at each other. This was brought up by Caleb. Causing Jeff to ask them about there relationship. Beck revealed that himself and Jade were actually quite sirious. He also told her he loved her and she replied the same to him. Followed by awws from the audience.